fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 11: Eulenpost für drei
Zurück zu → Kapitel 10: Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen Eulenpost für drei Das Erlöschen des Lichts an der Spitze des Zauberstabs sorgte dafür, dass es umgehend wieder ziemlich düster wurde, in dem alten, großen und nahezu leeren Büro. Will – der verzweifelt versuchte, den Stab so zu schwingen, wie er es in der Pause hinter der Schulcafeteria getan hatte, als er versehentlich die Wildente geschockt, und vom Himmel geholt hatte – machte ein paar Bewegungen, die wieder so aussahen, als würde er einen Dirigenten immitieren. Offenbar waren es nicht ganz die selben Gesten, die er – unbewusst – am Vormittag mit dem Stab vollführt hatte: Zwar schoss ein Lichtblitz aus der Spitze des Stabes, aber dieser verfehlte die linke der Eulen, und traf stattdessen die Bürowand, wo er Tapete, Putz und Mauerwerk wegsprengte, und die freigelegte, gesplitterte Ziegelwand schwarz verfärbt hinterließ. Dann erreichte die Eule ihn. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei ließ er den Stab fallen, da sich die Klauen eines Vogelfußes durch den dicken, widerstandsfähigen Stoff seines Parkas bohrten. Er – wie auch seine Kameraden – rechneten eigentlich damit, dass die großen Vögel nun über sie herfallen, und ihnen Hände und Gesicht zerhacken würden … aber nein: Jede der Eulen hatte ein Briefkuvert im Schnabel gehalten, das sie jetzt vor den Jungen auf den alten, staubbedeckten Schreibtisch fallen ließ (Wills Brief fiel allerdings auf den Fußboden), ehe sie in der Luft kehrt machte, und auf dem glaslosen Rahmen des Bürofensters landete. Dort saßen sie nun, diese großen, durchaus respekteinflößenden Vögel, und blickten die Buben eher lustlos und desinteressiert an (wobei Will sich einbildete, dass die Eule, die „seinen“ Brief gebracht, und ihn mit den Krallen am Arm erwischt hatte, etwas vorwurfsvoll guckte – falls Eulen vorwurfsvoll gucken konnten). Die drei Jungen brauchten einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, dass diese Eulen sie nicht etwa angriffen, sondern ihnen drei Briefe gebracht hatten. „Was ist das? - Eulenpost?“ Timmy brachte es auf den Punkt. Davon hatte wirklich noch keiner der drei Buben gehört. - Eulen, die Briefe überbrachten? - Tauben. - Klar, Brieftauben kannte jeder. Und angeblich hatten – jedenfalls hatte Timmy das irgendwann mal gelesen – Adlige ihre Jagdfalken auch abgerichtet, um Nachrichten zu übermitteln (dass das nur in einem Fantasy-Roman gewesen war, daran dachte er in dem Moment nicht). Aber Eulen? „Sind die Briefe jetzt für uns?“ Will fiel es schwer, angesichts von all dem, was sie seit ihrem nächtlichen Diebeszug erlebt hatten, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Oder sind die für den Bowler-und-Umhang-Typ, dem der Stab und die Münzen gehört haben?“ Steve hatte sich über den Schreibtisch gebeugt. „Die … die sind für uns!“ stotterte er. „Da steht: „Steven Zachowitz (das war er selbst), Timo Andergaster (so hieß Timmy mit richtigem Namen) und Wilhelm Mankowski (das war Wills voller Name). Direktionsbüro, Zweiter Stock, Altes Ziegeleigebäude. …“ Straße, und Hausnummer!“ - Dass der Absender des Briefes anscheinend haargenau wusste, wo sie sich in dem Moment aufhielten, als die Eulen mit den Briefen sie erreichten, war – zumindest aus Wills Sicht – fast noch erschreckender, als das Auftauchen der Vögel an sich. Timmy schnitt derweil eine Grimasse, da er seinen Familiennamen – „Andergaster“ – fast noch scheußlicher fand, als „Grindelwald“. - „Warum nur hatte seine Mutter damals den Vater des älteren Halbbruders Dirk heiraten müssen?“ dachte er bei sich. „Und was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, dessen Namen anzunehmen? - Bei ihm und David war es ja – offensichtlich – auch ohne Hochzeit und Namensänderung gegangen, oder etwa nicht?“ Steve kümmerte dieser Gedankengang seines rothaarigen Freundes in dem Moment allerdings nicht, und ehe Will oder Timmy etwas dagegen sagen konnten, riss er den Umschlag auf. Ein unglaublich langes, zig mal gefaltetes Pergamentblatt, das in dem – besten Falls DIN-A4-formatigen – Kuvert eigentlich gar keinen Platz gehabt hätte, kam zum Vorschein. Es war in sauberer, etwas kantiger Handschrift beschrieben, mit dunkelroter Tinte (wenigstens hoffte Steve, dass es Tinte war, und nicht womöglich Blut). Er begann, den Inhalt des Briefes laut vorzulesen: Der erste Brief Es folgte ein unleserliches Gekrakel, das wohl eine Unterschrift darstellte, gefolgt von den Worten: Die drei Jungen wussten zunächst nicht, was sie sagen sollten. „Wir sind Zauberer!“ brach es dann aus Timmy heraus. „Wir ha'm gestern Abend den britischen Zaubereiminister beklaut...! - Und die wissen das! - Au weia... das gibt bestimmt richtig großen Ärger!“ meinte Will, und Steve fügte hinzu: „Dieses Institut... diese Schule, die woll'n uns nich' aufnehmen. - Sie sagen, wir sollen uns um die Aufnahme an einer anderen „Zaubererschule“ bemühen... aber wie – bei Merlins hohlem Backenzahn – sollen wir das machen?! - Woher sollen wir wissen, was es für andere Zaubererschulen gibt? - Oder wie man die findet? Oder sich da bewirbt? - Und den geklauten Zauberstab loswerden, und uns statt dessen eigene Zauberstäbe zu kaufen, das hört sich nach einem vernünftigen Rat an... Aber wo – und wie – finden wir einen „lizensierten Zauberstabmacher“? - Und dann noch einen, der drei Jungs wie uns sowas wie Zauberstäbe verkaufen würde?!“ „Stimmt!“ meinte Timmy. „Dieses Durmstrang-Institut macht es sich einfach. - Aber kein Hinweis in dem ganzen Brief, wie wir das machen sollen... Gesetz zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger hört sich jedenfalls ziemlich amtlich an... und irgendwie auch nicht besonders nett!“ „Hmmh.“ überlegte Steve. „Da sind doch noch zwei weitere Briefe. - Vielleicht steht ja in einem von denen was, was uns weiterhilft?!“ „Und wenn das einfach dreimal der selbe Brief ist? - Für jeden von uns einen?“ wandte Will ein. Das Wissen, wen sie da letzte Nacht bestohlen hatten, und vorallem, dass das mit dem „Nicht Erwischenlassen“ bei Zauberern offensichtlich gar nicht so einfach war, setzte ihm schon ziemlich zu. In Gedanken sah er sich schon von seinem alten Herrn die schlimmste Trachtprügel seines Lebens kassieren, und anschließend womöglich in genau jenem Gefängnis landen, in dem dieser „Gellert Grindelwald“ saß. Dieser Satz in der Besuchserlaubnis, die dieses komische Amt diesem Fudge ausgestellt hatte, in dem etwas von „strenge Kontaktsperre“ stand, und dass eine „Besuchserlaubnis“ dort eine ganz große Ausnahme sei, hörte sich in den Augen des stämmigen Bubs überhaupt nicht gut an. „Das wäre doch äußerst unlogisch!“ fand Timmy. „Der erste Brief war doch ganz klar an uns alle drei adressiert. - Warum sollten sie dann noch zweimal das Gleiche schreiben?!“ Er angelte sich Brief Nummer zwei vom Tisch. „Die Adresse ist exakt die selbe...“ meinte er, fügte jedoch triumphierend hinzu. „Aber in einer vollkommen anderen Handschrift!“ Rasch riss er das Kuvert auf. Ein weiterer Pergamentbogen entfaltete sich, und entrollte sich, dass er fast bis auf den schmutzigen Fußboden des nahezu leeren Büros reichte. Der zweite Brief "Boah, ey...!" unterbrach an dieser Stellle Will seinen Freund Timmy. "Das kann ja wohl nich wahr sein! - Da sind wir nun Zauberer - und dann verbieten se uns, zu Zaubern! - Das is ja echt voll gemein...!" Steve hob die Hände. "Das klingt zwar alles echt uncool - aber immerhin will man uns nicht für das, was wir bis jetz gemacht ha'm bestrafen... jedenfalls, wenn ich das, was dieses komische Amt da schreibt, richtig versteh..." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Tisches, wo die an jenen Cornelius Fudge ausgestellte Besuchserlaubnis für das Gefängnis Nurmengard lag. "Und ich schätze, wenn das, was in dem von diesem Edmund F. Drekker unterzeichneten Papier steht, typisch ist, für die Strafen, die unter Zauberern verhängt werden, und den Strafvollzug bei denen, dann müssen wir da verdammt froh drüber sein. Für unsre bisherigen Versuche hält man uns wohl unsere Unwissenheit zu Gute ... aber darauf können wir uns - nach Lektüre dieses Schreibens - künftig offensichtlich nicht mehr berufen!" Will war anzusehen, dass ihm das Gehörte einiges zum Schlucken gab. Natürlich war Wills Drang, diesem Bundesamt als als Antwort auf dieses blöde Schreiben ein höchst undiplomatisches "F... you!" zu sagen, und ihm den Stinkefinger zu zeigen, ziemlich stark. - Aber andererseits: Im Vergleich zu einem Gefängnis der Zauberer mochte ein normaler, deutscher Jugendknast, wie der, in dem Timmys Halbbruder wegen seines wahrlich sau-dämlichen Versuchs eines bewaffneten Raubüberfalls vor zwei Jahren einsaß, tatsächlich eine geradezu angenehme wenn nicht gar vergnügliche Angelegenheit sein... "Stimmt schon, klingt alles überhaupt nicht nett!" stimmte Timmy seinen beiden Freunden zu. "Aber hier geht es noch weiter:" "Na also!" meinte Steve. "Das hört sich doch schon viel besser an: Wir geh'n auf ne Zauberschule, dürfen dort Zaubern, und lernen, wie das richtig geht...!" "Hmmmh..." brummte Will. "Das, mit aus "Muggelfamilien" stammen, stimmt bei mir garantiert! ... ich kann mir jedenfalls um's verrecken niemand vorstellen, der weniger von'nem Zauberer an sich hat, als mein Papps! - Und Timmys Ma ist vermutlich auch alles - nur keine Zauberin oder Hexe!" - Für diese Bemerkung kassierte er von Timmy einen bitterbösen Blick, auch, wenn der dem kräftigen Freund insgeheim Recht geben musste: Dass seine Mutter zu den Zauberern und dieser "magischen Welt" gehörte, von der in dem Brief die Rede war, erschien auch ihm ebenso unvorstellbar, wie absurd. "Es geht noch weiter" sagte er jedoch, "und wenn Ihr zwei mich ständig unterbrecht, werd ich nie fertig, mit Vorlesen!" "Das wussten wir bereits!" knurrte Will leicht ungehalten. "Erzähl uns was Neues, Mann...!" "Wenn Du mich mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest...!" entgegnete Timmy, der seinerseits langsam aber sicher die Geduld mit dem kräftig gebauten Freund verlor, ehe er fortfuhr: "Klasse!" Steve schnitt eine Grimasse. "Ich sprech ungefähr so viel Französisch, wie der Dackel unserer Nachbarin... und Euch beiden geht es doch garantiert nicht anders?! - Ich meine, hat ja keiner von uns bis jetzt Französisch in der Schule als Wahlfach ... und selbst wenn: Wenn dort der ganze Unterricht auf Französisch gehalten wird, hätten wir auch dann keine Chance, da mitzukommen!" Will nickte grimmig. "Zum Kotzen... Durmstrang und Hogwarts woll'n uns nicht, und in Beauxbatons ha'm wir 'n echtes Sprachproblem... Wo und auf welche Zauberschule soll'n wir denn - nach Meinung des Verfassers dieses besch...enen Briefes - denn nun geh'n?" "Stimmt schon - Französisch als Unterrichtssprache wär auch für mich 'ne ziemliche Katastrophe..." stimmte Timmy ihnen zu, der sich nur zu gut an den Urlaub im letzten Sommer erinnerte, den er mit seiner Mutter und dem kleinen Halbbruder David in Frankreich verbracht hatte, und welche Verständigungsprobleme er dort mit den einheimischen Altersgenossen gehabt hatte. "aber lasst mich weiter vorlesen. Dieser Edmund F. Drekker kommt gleich zum Punkt:" Die drei sahen sich an, ehe es Will mit den sarkastischen Worten "Toll! - Wirklich ganz, ganz Toll!" auf den Punkt brachte. "Uns stehen also drei Zauberschulen zur Auswahl: Beauxbatons in Frankreich, wo wir kein Wort vom Unterricht verstehen würden, eine Schule mit unaussprechlich langem Namen, von der uns dieser Drekker von dem Amt selbst ausdrücklich abrät, irgendwo im Nirgendwo zwischen diesem Zwergstaat Liechtenstein und der Schweiz, oder die Schule im Ösi-Land...!" "Stimmt schon!" gab Timmy ihm recht. "Eine echte Wahl ist das nicht! - Beauxbatons fällt für mich zumindest flach... hab letzten Sommer mit den einheimischen, französischen Kindern kaum mit Händen und Füßen reden können ... von die Sprache verstehen, erst gar nicht zu reden, weil die nämlich echt total kompliziert is' ... also, bei Französisch als Unterrichtssprache wär' n Fiasko zumindest bei mir von vornherein absehbar! - Was Schweiz oder Österreich angeht: Das nähme sich meiner Meinung nach nicht viel ... und wenn dieser Edmund F. Drekker uns die österreichische nahelegt, und von der Schweizer Schule so ausdrücklich abrät, denk ich, das wird schon seine Gründe haben...!" "Wobei wir natürlich nich wissen, woran der das festmacht", überlegte Steve der sich das Kuvert geschnappt, und die drei Antwortvordrucke herausgezogen hatte (Edmund F. Drekker hatte für jeden der drei Jungen ein eigenes Formular beigefügt). "Aber ich find', der Name der österreichischen Schule klingt netter. - "Eidgenössisches Ausbildungszentrum" hört sich doch arg langweilig an... Und Gehsche Gottfried... das war - falls ich mich richtig erinnere, der Name der letzten Frau, die sie in der Schweiz als Hexe hingerichtet haben!" Hier irrt Steve, da es sich bei der in Muggelkreisen bekannten "Gesche Gottfried" um eine Bremer Gift- und Serienmörderin handelte, die als letzte Frau in Bremen 1831 öffentlich hingerichtet wurde. - Dass die Schweizer Zauberschule mit dieser in irgendeinem Zusammenhang steht, oder deren Name sich auf diese bezieht, ist doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Zur historischen Person dieses Namens siehe: Wikipedia: Gesche Gottfried "Igitt!" meinte Will leicht schockiert. "Und nach der benennen die Schweizer Hexen und Zauberer 'ne Schule?! - Also dann is' mir die bei den Ösis lieber, als die bei den Schweizern!" "Mir auch!" erklärte Timmy, und Steve nickte, und fügte hinzu: "...und Drekkers Äußerung, wir könnten uns entscheiden, auf verschiedene Schulen zu geh'n, is eh' n' Witz: Nachdem wir zusammen entdeckt ha'm, dass wir Zauberer sind, und nachdem wir seit der ersten Klasse Schulkameraden war'n (und den ganzen, gemeinsamen nächtlichen Fischzügen), soll'n wir uns jetzt freiwillig trennen, und auf verschiedene Zauberschulen gehen?! - Glaubt der das echt...?!" Alle drei schüttelten unisono den Kopf. Timmy hatte sein Federmäppchen aus dem Ranzen geholt, den er - ebenso wie Will und Steve - mit herauf in das ehemalige Direktionsbüro der stillgelegten, verlassenen Ziegelei gebracht hatte, und gab seinen Freunden je einen Kugelschreiber. Er selbst benutzte seinen Füller. Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über die Vordrucke, die der Ministerialrat seinem Brief beigefügt hatte. Alle machten sie auf ihrem jeweiligen Formular ein großes Kreuz bei "Schloss Bergklamm, anerkannte und höchst löbliche Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" und unterschrieben es anschließend. Den restlichen Inhalt der Vordrucke, dem zu Folge sie sich mit ihrem Kreuz und der Unterschrift praktisch unwiderruflich verpflichtet hatten, die betreffende Zauberschule - mindestens - bis zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag zu besuchen, und dass sie das Bundesamt für magische Wesen (und die Leitung ihrer künftigen Schule) mit ihrer Rückantwort ermächtigten, mit ihren Muggel-Eltern Kontakt aufzunehmen, hatten sie dabei allerdings nicht wirklich gelesen oder registriert. Auch, dass da - neben den von Edmund F. Drekker in seinem Brief genannten drei Zauberschulen noch vier weitere aufgelistet waren, von denen sie - wenigstens theoretisch - eine hätten ankreuzen können, hatten sie überlesen. - Das gedrechselte, bürokratische und leicht altmodische Deutsch, in dem die Vordrucke des Bundesamtes formuliert waren, lag weder Steve noch Timmy - und Will natürlich erst recht nicht. "Und wie schicken wir die Vordrucke jetzt "Eulenwendend" an diesen Edmund F. Drekker?!" überlegte Will laut. Die Antwort folgte umgehend, da zwei der Eulen (zum Glück nicht die, die ihn am Parka-Ärmel erwischt hatte) von der Fensterbank des leeren, ehemaligen Direktionsbüros abhoben, zum Schreibtisch flogen, und auf diesem landeten. Die Schleiereule, die Drekkers Brief gebracht hatte, tippte mit ihrem Schnabel drei Mal auf das Kuvert, in dem sich das Pergament vom Bundesamt für Magische Wesen befunden hatte. Da sowohl Will als auch Timmy entschieden zu viel Respekt vor dem Schnabel der riesigen und erschreckend hässlichen Schleiereule hatten, übernahm Steve es, die drei ausgefüllten, unterschriebenen Vordrucke in das Kuvert zu stopfen. Kaum war er damit fertig, schnappte der Vogel sich die eingetüteten Formulare mit dem Schnabel vom Schreibtisch, stieß einen Eulenschrei aus, und flog durch das glaslose Fenster, durch dass die Eulen in den Raum gelangt waren, wieder hinaus, und in den Nachmittag davon. "Moment...!" rief Will, als die Eule mit dem Umschlag mit ihren angekreuzten und unterschriebenen Antworten den Raum verließ. "Da ist doch noch der dritte Brief!" "Stimmt!" Steve und Timmy wandten die Köpfe, und sahen sich an. Er bückte sich, und hob den Brief vom verschmutzten Teppichboden des ehemaligen Direktionsbüros auf. "Vielleicht ... ich mein', vielleicht hätt'n wir den lesen sollen, ehe wir Drekker antworten...!" "Das fällt Dir ja früh ein!" meinte Steve kopfschüttelnd. Aber nun mach ihn auf, und lies vor!" "Die Adresse ist wieder die Selbe, wie bei Brief Eins und Zwei - aber wieder ne komplett anderer Handschrift!" Er riss den Umschlag auf, und begann - wesentlich stockender als seine beiden Kameraden - ihn vorzulesen: Der dritte Brief Dem in ausladenden Buchstaben in Tinte in einer Vielzahl von Farben gehaltenen Brieftext folgte eine vollkommen unleserliche Unterschrift. "Also - für mich klingt das nicht seriös!" meinte Steve. "Mehr so marktschreierisch... und diese Schulgebühren sind ja nu' echt abartig hoch..." "Ja!" stimmte Timmy ihm zu. "... und dabei heißt es noch, es wären weder Schulumhänge, noch Schulbücher, Besen oder Schreibmaterialien und Zaubertrank-Zutaten in der Schulgebühr enthalten, und dass das alles extra kostet! - Und sie schreiben was von Rabatt, wenn man für sieben Jahre im Voraus bezahlt ...und gleich im Anschluss, dass Vorauszahlungen bei vorzeitigem Abbruch der Magischen Ausbildung generell nicht erstattet werden!" "Und dabei haben sie noch nichtmal unsere Namen richtig geschrieben!" setzte Will noch einen drauf. "Ich schätze, Edmund F. Drekker hat uns nicht grundlos von diesem Eidgenössischen Ausbildungszentrum abgeraten!" stimmte Steve seinen beiden Freunden zu. "Also, falls es in der magischen Welt sowas wie Spam gibt, dann dürfte das hier darunter fallen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Da können wir echt froh sein, dass wir die österreichische Schule - Schloss Bergklamm - gewählt ha'm...!" Er sah sich das Pergament genauer an. "Mensch... da steht noch was, in Winz-Schrift:" "Na Klasse... das hört sich für mich wie so 'ne Abofalle an! Mein Halbbruder Dirk is' damals, eh er den bekloppten Überfall gemacht hat, für den er im Jugendknast gelandet ist, in sowas reingetappt, und hat sich für irgendwelche doofen Klingeltöne dumm und dämlich gezahlt!" meinte Timmy. "Also, Wenn die solche Methoden nötig hat, um zusätzlich zu den eh schon irre hohen Schulgebühren an Kohle zu kommen, dann taugt diese Schweizer Zauberschule garantiert nix...!" erklärte Steve im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Da isses wohl wirklich ein Segen, dass wir Edmund F. Drekkers Rat gefolgt sind, und die nicht gewählt ha'm...!" "Ja! Aber wie können wir denen jetzt eine Eule mit einer Ablehnung schicken?!" überlegte Will. "So, dass sie in drei Tagen bei der Schweizer Betrüger-Schule ist?! - Diese unverschämte Storno-Gebühr, die die andernfalls verlangen ... das wär' ja praktisch alles, was wir in dem Geldbeutel gefunden ha'm, den ich letzte Nacht diesem Cornelius Fudge aus der Tasche gezogen hab'!" "Stimmt!" meinte Steve. "Dann blieben uns von der Beute von Gestern Abend ja gerade noch sechs Knuts! - Wie die wohl auf genau den Betrag kommen?" "Na ja... diese ... Kommissarische Schulleiterin von dem Durmstrang-Institut wusste ja auch, dass wir den Zauberstab, mit dem ich die Funken gemacht, Will hinter der Caféteria die Ente geschockt, und Du hier Licht gezaubert hast, geklaut hatten...!" erklärte Timmy und zuckte die Schultern. "Auf alle Fälle schätz' ich mal, wir sollten denen wirklich sofort 'n Brief schreiben, dass wir ihr sogenanntes Angebot keines Falls annehmen wollen..." Er öffnete erneut seinen Schulranzen, holte sein Matheheft heraus, riss ohne zu zögern die letzte, unbeschriebene Seite heraus, und legte sie vor ihnen auf den alten Direktoren-Schreibtisch. Die Schweizer Zauberschule mit dem fragwürdigen Geschäftsmodell - wie auch die österreichische - sind durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, und reine Eigenerfindungen des Autors dieser Fan-Fiction im Falle der Schweizer und von der Eigenerfindung des Autors einer anderen Harry-Potter-FanFiction ("Austrians like Chocolate" von "Gryffindor Girl" auf FanFiction.de) inspiriert im Fall der Österreichischen. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 12: Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen, die zweite Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##